


[Podfic] Tasting Menu

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Cannibalism, Cunnilingus, Download Available, F/M, Genderswap, Gore, Kink Meme, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is a six-course tasting menu, laid out on his mahogany table amid spilled wine and scattered cutlery.</p><p><b>WARNING:</b> Though there is not cannibalism between Will and Hannibal, there are graphic depictions of past cannibalism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tasting Menu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dodificus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/gifts), [Cthonical (Nellie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tasting Menu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/754177) by [eigengrau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigengrau/pseuds/eigengrau). 



Cover Art provided by analise010.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Tasting%20Menu.mp3) | **Size:** 5 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:54
  * [Podbook](http://bit.ly/12YIUEk) | **Size:** 5 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:54

## Reader's Notes

I just really love this fandom right now. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
